


Rev up my Motor(bike)

by carpemermaid



Series: Motorbike Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Draco loved the revving sound the motor made as Harry expertly navigated through the streets of London. He could feel the vibration of the motorbike moving up his legs, into his groin, and skittering up his spine. The sensation made him press closer to Harry, leaning his head down to inhale the scent of his vintage leather jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> For the [Anywhere but the Bed Comment Fest](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html), [lq_traintrack's prompt](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html?thread=4713121#t4713121): On Sirius' motorbike, parked outside a club.
> 
> Quick + dirty, and unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Now with a sequel: [On Display](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10296482).

Harry landed the bike a few blocks away from their destination and zipped around corners the remainder of the way. Draco loved the revving sound the motor made as Harry expertly navigated through the streets of London. He could feel the vibration of the motorbike moving up his legs, into his groin, and skittering up his spine. The sensation made him press closer to Harry, leaning his head down to inhale the scent of his vintage leather jacket. Harry told him once that it had belonged to his godfather, just like the motorbike.

They whipped around the last corner and Harry maneuvered the bike to park it just inside the mouth of the alleyway outside of the club they were going to. People were queuing in a long line outside of the club as the hour got later.

Harry tapped his wand against the handlebars to set a privacy ward that would keep the bike from being stolen.

Just before Harry could swing a leg over and stand, Draco wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

“Draco?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

His profile was backlit against the street lamp, casting a hard shadow across his stubbled jaw and glinting off of his glasses. Draco wanted him.

“Mm, just a minute,” he murmured, letting his palms roam over the supple leather, soft with age.

“I thought you were excited to go out tonight?”

“I am,” he said. Draco dropped his chin to Harry’s shoulder and turned his head to brush his lips over his pulse point. “This is always better, though.”

He slid his hand down Harry’s front and brazenly cupped him through his tight black jeans. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He pressed up against Draco’s hand and Draco grinned wickedly. He had Harry wrapped around his finger; he could always get what he wanted. It was almost too easy.

“What are you doing?” Harry breathed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he shot back.

His hand massaged Harry’s cock through his jeans in a slow rhythm until Harry was swelling and rocking against his palm, seeking more friction. Harry made a faint sound of pleasure before turning to look back at him.

“There are people, you know. Just over there,” he whispered, motioning with his chin towards the queue of people waiting to get into the club. There were also other people walking by regularly.

Anyone could see what they were doing, all they had to do was look. It sent a thrill of excitement through Draco, making him shift closer to press his hard cock against Harry’s delectable arse.

“Mm,” he hummed into Harry’s ear, grinning at the way he shivered. “Let them see. I want them to know that every inch of you is mine.”

Harry groaned under his breath and dropped his head back against Draco’s shoulder. He loved it when Draco got possessive with him.

“You’re such a barmy bugger,” Harry said, half-amused and raspy as he pressed against his hand.

“You love me for it,” Draco replied smugly. He nipped Harry’s ear and traced the lobe with his tongue before trailing sloppy kisses down his neck, teasing each of his sensitive spots with practiced ease.

Harry hummed in assent. Draco popped the button on his jeans and wormed his hand inside for better access. He gripped Harry’s thick cock in a fist and stroked him. Harry made another quiet noise of pleasure, biting down on his lip and straining against the firm grip of Draco’s arm banded around his chest.

“Fuck,” he breathed as his hips matched Draco’s rhythm. “You drive me so crazy. Merlin, I just want to bend you over this bike and fuck you until you scream.”

Draco bit into Harry’s leather-clad shoulder to muffle a moan. Circe’s tits, he wanted that, too. He could picture it vividly in his mind, the way Harry would peel his fitted trousers and pants down so that his bare arse was exposed to the cool night air. He would just leave Draco like that until he begged Harry to touch him. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants.

“It wouldn’t be secret like this,” Harry continued, his voice a low rumble that resonated through Draco’s whole body. Harry’s rough voice had a way of making heat coil deep in Draco’s belly. “You’d scream so loud that everyone would have to look. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Draco keened and bucked his hips harder against Harry’s arse, his arm tightening and his fist stroking Harry’s cock faster.

“ _Shit_. Oh yeah, you’d love it. I’d give it to you so good. No one would be able to look away while I pounded into your arse. You know what I would do, Draco?”

Draco bit into his neck, sucking at his skin to leave his mark. His hips rocked faster, chasing release and fervently wishing he could banish his trousers right there in the alleyway so he could rut gracelessly against Harry. He twisted his wrist and swiped his thumb through the slick bead of precome gathered on the tip of Harry’s prick.

“I’d grip your hair and pull your head up so you’d have to _watch them right back_.” Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he pressed back harder into Draco’s groin.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Harry,” Draco whined. He wanted to wrap his long legs around Harry’s waist and rub off against him.

Harry huffed out a strained laugh. “Christ, you’re so depraved. Love you.”

Draco groaned under his breath and nodded, unable to answer him. He bit his lips and spread his legs even wider to be able to grind his cock against Harry’s arse.

They both froze as two women walked into the alley, stopping to lean against the brick wall and light up two cigarettes. Draco could feel his pulse pounding in his neck and his cock gave an answering throb. One was talking to someone on her mobile and gesturing wildly. Harry glanced back over his shoulder and slowly rolled his hips into Draco’s slack grip.

Draco blinked once before his lips curled into a smirk. He leaned closer to Harry. “You dirty bugger.”

“Shut up and make me come,” Harry whispered mischievously. “You’d better not make any sound, or we’ll get caught.”

People were still walking by the entrance to the alleyway and they could hear the loud chatter from those waiting in the queue. The woman on the mobile was talking even louder and her friend glanced their way right after Draco resumed stroking Harry in firm tugs.

Only the front of the bike blocked what they were doing.

“She’s looking right at us and has no idea,” Draco muttered huskily into Harry’s ear, savouring the shiver that shot down his spine at the thought of being in plain sight with his hands down the front of Harry’s jeans. “She can’t see that I have your cock in my hand. Just that I’m kissing your neck.”

Harry twisted to capture his lips, thrusting his tongue into Draco’s mouth in a depraved, filthy kiss that he moaned into. When Draco looked out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl looking at them quickly spin around to look away, elbowing her friend and ushering her back out to the main street. The entrance was only a few meters away from where the bike was parked in the shadows of the alley.

Harry reached one hand back to pull Draco’s hips tighter against him, squeezing his thigh in a tight grope and he ground his arse back against his prick. Draco leaned down against the crook of his neck and took another deep inhale of his aftershave and the leather jacket as his arousal wound tighter, heat pulsing through him.

“You going to come right here in this alley with all those people right over there?” Harry asked with a knowing lilt to his voice.

“You first,” Draco shot back challengingly, twisting his wrist in just the way Harry liked it until he let out a muffled cry. He sped up his strokes and teased him closer to the edge.

“Fucking hell,” Harry muttered. His whole body was trembling, muscles bunched tight with his impending orgasm. “Oh fuck!”

Draco’s hand flew demandingly over Harry’s cock as he thrust harder against Harry. He heard a loud bout of laughter from just outside the alley that made his hips judder. He bit the leather collar of Harry’s jacket between his teeth as he felt the tendrils of his own release teasing him over the edge. He keened as heat pulsed through him. Harry jerked and shuddered against his embrace, letting out a muffled cry of pleasure that was drowned out by another loud bout of laughter from beyond the alleyway.

They leaned heavily against each other as they both came down from the high of orgasm, their limbs still shaking with the shadows of pleasure. Draco leaned back and examined the teeth marks he’d left in the collar to stifle the sounds he made when he came. Their breaths came in pants.

“I can’t believe I just let you do that,” Harry said after Draco’s heart rate began to return to a normal pace. He buried his face into Harry’s back and laughed.

“You let me do anything I want. _And_ I didn’t hear you complaining much. You got off, didn’t you?”

Harry didn’t say anything. Instead he waved his wand discreetly to clean them both up and tucked himself away.

“For that you’re not allowed to dance with anyone else but me all night,” Harry said.

Draco swung one leg over the bike and stood, smoothing out his clothes and swiping away imaginary lint. He pouted at Harry. Usually when they went out he spent half his time making everyone else jealous on the dance floor when he danced with his boyfriend, and the other half riling Harry up by dancing with as many attractive men as he could find until he went home with Harry.

“You loved it,” he pointed out.

“I did,” Harry agreed as he dismounted the bike. He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him deeply. When they parted he brought his lips to Draco’s ear. “And next time I have half a mind to put up a shoddy Disillusionment Charm and make good on my promise to bend you over this bike.”

Draco shuddered and held on tightly to Harry to keep his knees from buckling under him at the wave of arousal and desire that rushed through him. He tucked that promise away to make good on later.

“Somehow I don’t see that as a punishment,” Draco murmured in an undertone. Harry hummed and lazily kissed a line down Draco’s long neck.

“Who said anything about a punishment? I just want everyone to know you’re mine as much as I’m yours,” Harry said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥


End file.
